Field
The present disclosure herein relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to magnetic memory devices.
Related Art
As electronic devices become faster and/or consume less power, demands for a high speed and/or a low operating voltage of a semiconductor memory device included in an electronic device increase. In order to satisfy these demands, a magnetic memory device is suggested as the semiconductor memory device. Because the magnetic memory device has fast and/or nonvolatile characteristics, it is receiving great attention.
In general, the magnetic memory device may include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) pattern. The MTJ pattern includes two magnetic materials and an insulating layer there between. According to the magnetization directions of the two magnetic materials, a resistance value of the MTJ pattern may vary. For example, when the magnetization directions of the two magnetic materials are antiparallel, the MTJ pattern may have a large resistance value, and when the magnetization directions of the two magnetic materials are parallel, the MTJ pattern may have a small resistance value. By using such a difference in resistance value, data may be written or read.